Facial Expressions
by BlackSunday
Summary: To onlookers, Hermione and Draco appear to hate each other, but is this the truth behind closed doors? One-Shot


A/N – Another one-shot. This one is under the influence of 'The Blowers Daughter' by Damien Rice. It's an amazing song, so everyone must listen :D

Disclaimer – I don't own this. I own the plot line. I don't own the sentence 'Maybe he just wants to slowly love her to death', I stole it from one of my favourite fanfictions. I'm sorry. Don't sue me :P

--------

For years, Hermione has known that the looks of hatred are just for show with Draco. Since that time, she not only began to treat Draco with a little more respect than she had done in the past, but she also began to observe the other facial expressions that he directed towards her. It was in her nature, to observe and to note things that went on around her in everyday life. It helped her to begin to understand the people that surrounded her.

Whenever she sees him in the corridors, he's always glaring at her. She knows, and has done for years, that the glare is just for appearance and is the complete opposite to what he feels for her. What she doesn't know though, is that when she walks past him in the corridor, all he wants to do is take her into a classroom and fuck her. The look in his eyes that people mistake for hatred for her is pure desire and has been since the first moment he saw her. Maybe he's wrong, and he doesn't want to fuck her hard against a wall. Maybe he just wants to slowly love her to death.

Whenever she is in a classroom with him, or in the library and she's sat in his favourite spot just beneath the window on the west hand side, he always scowls at her. Again, she realises that he's just showing what is expected of him, and she respects that in itself. She treats him the same way she has always treated him, as she also has to keep up appearances.

Whenever the two are in the Great Hall at the same time, and she's absorbed in a mundane conversation with Potter and Weasley, he watches her with intense fascination. He can't help his desire to know her, to be with her and to have her as his own. As soon as her gaze meets his, he switches his facial expression with the greatest of ease to one of contempt. His father had taught him from an early age never to show his true feelings. This advice was probably the only advice Draco had followed from is father.

When Hermione and Draco are forced into the same rooms for Head Boy and Head Girl meetings, they treat each other with mere professionalism, as that is what is expected from them. The two constantly argue separately within their heads as whether or not they should begin a conversation with the other about the current Potions assignment or Filch's latest nasty treatment of the students. Instead, they sit in silence in the meetings, letting Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses talk to them, only joining in when truly necessary.

When they are in their private rooms however, they have the opportunity to finally drop all charades that they cast around themselves, and can truly be as they want to be around each other. This is the time when Hermione sees the side of Draco she has grown to love, his simplistic views on everything, the fact he wears glasses when doing his homework (she would never had thought someone as 'perfect' as he would have a flaw), his childish love of snow, the way his eyes cloud over in concentration as he attempts to do the latest Potions essay. When they are alone together, they finally feel comfortable with each other. They love the freedom that comes with the suite they have occupied for the past 5 months. When she is cold, he holds her, and they sit in front of the fire together. When she's really cold, in the dead of the night, she bravely advances to his room and they make their own heat.

She loves him, and she knows she shouldn't. The two are forced apart by written and spoken rules surrounding them; Mudblood/Pureblood divides, Gryffindor/Slytherin divides. She feels as if they are complete opposites who should never have even encountered each other, but she knows that they were destined to be together from birth. She sees it in the complete trust they have for each other, and the purity of their relationship. She hates not being able to make their relationship known publicly, but they both know that it'd be the death of them both if they did. She loves all of his little quirks, his hatred of Pansy, his solitude, his brooding. She loves all of the facial expressions that he presents her with, but most of all, she loves it when they are alone and they can be true and drop all barriers between them. Most of all, she loves his smile.


End file.
